1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a plurality of peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards, such as network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards, and multi-media cards, are installed in a computer enclosure by a mounting mechanism. However, the conventional mounting mechanism only secures one end of the expansion cards to the computer enclosure. If an expansion card is too long, the mounting mechanism may not stably secure the expansion card in the computer enclosure.